Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora
Mobiltelefon (Nur in Japan) Smartphone |Version = 1.0.2Aktuelle Version im Appstore }}Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora ist ein am 25. September 2009 erschienenes Rätselspiel für den Nintendo DS. Es ist der zweite Teil der Professor Layton-Reihe, chronologisch aber der fünfte. Es bildet mit Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf und Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft eine Trilogie. Insgesamt gibt es 153 Rätsel, die es zu lösen gilt, einige dieser Rätsel sind ein Teil der Handlung und müssen gelöst werden, um im Spiel voranzukommen, andere wiederum können auch nach Beendigung des Spiels gelöst werden. Handlung Prolog: Die Schatulle der Pandora thumb|left|Luke und Layton machen eine furchtbare Entdeckung... Im zweiten Abenteuer hat Professor Layton einen Brief von seinem Kollegen und Mentor, Dr. Andrew Schrader, erhalten, in dem dieser die Gefahren der Schatulle der Pandora beschreibt, die jeden töten soll, der sie öffnet, und den Professor bittet, die Studien zu Ende zu führen, falls ihm selbst etwas zustoßen sollte. Professor Layton und Luke machen sich sofort auf, um Dr. Schrader zu besuchen, doch als sie in die Wohnung eintreten, finden die Zwei Dr. Schrader tot am Boden liegend. Daraufhin beschließt Layton, den Tod seines Mentors aufzuklären. Seine erste Spur: Eine Fahrkarte für den luxuriösen Molentary-Express. Kapitel 1: Der legendäre Molentary-Express thumb|Ankunft des Molentary-Express in LondonIm Zug sucht Babette ihrem Tom. Layton und Luke, aber auch Inspektor Chelmey und Wachtmeister Barton helfen der Frau bei der Suche. Während ihrer Suche treffen sie sich mit dem Gründer des Molentary-Expresses, Beluga und seinem Neffen Sammy Thunder. Nach einer Weile entdecken sie, dass es sich bei Tom nicht um ein Kind, sondern einen Hund handelte. Die anderen Fahrgäste sagen außerdem, dass sie noch eine junge Frau mit einem Hund im Zug gesehen hatten. Als sie die junge Frau fanden, stellte sich heraus, dass es Flora war, die ihnen heimlich gefolgt war. Layton erlaubte ihr dann mit ihnen zu reisen, wenn sie vorsichtig ist. Sie brachten Tom zurück zum Besitzer, gingen zurück in ihre Kabine und warteten, bis sie an der ersten Haltestelle, einem Bauerndorf namens Dropstone, ankamen. Bevor sie dorthin gelangten, hielt der Zug an. Sie fanden heraus, dass sich ein anderer Zug auf demselben Gleis befand, welcher nun den Weg blockierte. Nach der Unterstützung von Sammy und dem Mechaniker erreicht der Zug Dropstone. Kapitel 2: Im Dorfe Dropstone thumb|Laytons Gruppe wird verfolgt...Als das Trio Dropstone betritt, bemerken sie durch ein Schild, dass das 50-jährige Bestehen des Dorfes gefeiert wird. Als sie den Ort erkunden, bemerken sie die Tochter des reichen Bürgermeisters, Katia. Sie verlässt das Dorf, um den letzten Wunsch ihrer Großmutter zu erfüllen. Im Dorf gehen zudem Gerüchte über eine Phantomstadt um, die man mit dem Molentary-Express erreichen könnte. Während der Feier verliert Flora in der Menge Layton und Luke aus den Augen und wird von einer schemenhaften Figur geschnappt. Als Layton und Luke Flora wieder finden, merken sie, dass sie zurückgezogener wirkt. Sie meint, es habe etwas mit der langen Reise zu tun. Als der Molentary-Express wieder repariert wurde, begaben sich Layton, Luke und Flora wieder in den Zug. Vor dem Zug sahen sie eine große Menschenmenge, welches sich von Katia verabschiedete. Dann begab sich das Trio wieder in den Zug. Kapitel 3: Am Scheideweg Während der Reise zur nächsten regulären Stadt Luxenbelle hielt der Express in einen Tunnel an. Plötzlich fühlten sie sich müde, woraufhin sie schnell einschliefen. Nach ihrem Erwachen bemerken sie, dass sie in besagter geheimen Phantomstadt, Folsense angekommen sind. Nun bemerkt Professor Layton, dass auf dem Ticket, das sie von Schrader bekamen, ein Hinweis auf Folsense zu finden war. left|thumb|Die Gruppe um Layton ist in Folsense angekommen.Als sie den Zug verlassen, bekommt Flora einen Schwächeanfall. Sie sehen ein Bild der Stadt, welches vor 50 Jahren aufgenommen wurde. Nach Betreten der Stadt bemerken sie, dass sich Folsense die ganzen 50 Jahre nicht geändert hat. Kapitel 4: Die Phantomstadt Folsense Da sich Flora müde fühlt, lässt Layton sie in einem Hotel nieder. Als sie sich mit den Einheimischen unterhalten, hören sie Gerüchte über einen Vampir, welcher im Schloss Herzen vor der Stadt Besucher in die Flucht schlägt. Kapitel 5: Schatten am Straßenrand Während ihrer Suche bittet Barton Layton wieder zurück in das Hotel zu kommen, da Inspektor Chelmey angeblich weiß, wer der Mörder von Schrader ist. Kapitel 6: Das Schloss Herzen Im Raum befanden sich die Verdächtigen Beluga, Sammy, Katia, Layton, Luke und Flora. Chelmey sagt, dass alle nach der Schatulle her sind. Der Inspektor kommt zu dem Schluss, dass Sammy der Täter war. Aber er wurde von Professor Layton korrigiert, der meinte, es wäre jemand anderes der Täter. Er zeigte auf Flora, welche nicht die echte Flora war, sondern Don Paolo. Paolo erzählt, dass sich Flora in einer Scheune in Dropstone befindet. Dann macht er sich davon und Chelmey und Barton verfolgen ihn. Layton macht die Schatulle auf und stellt fest, dass sie leer ist. Er und Luke begeben sich zum Herzen-Museum, wo sie herausfinden, dass es Belugas Werk war. Er hat einen älteren Bruder, welcher Anthony Herzen heißt. Kapitel 7: Endstation mit Wiedersehen thumb|Besuch beim SchlossherrenIm Schloss treffen sie auf Anthony und merken, dass er wie vor 50 Jahren aussieht. Anthony lässt seine Gäste bei ihm übernachten. Als Layton und Luke schlafen, sehen sie sich selbst in einem Ball und eine Frau, die mit Anthony tanzt und Katia sehr ähnelt. Plötzlich hört jeder auf zu tanzen und Starren den Professor und seinem Gehilfen an. Als sie aufwachen, befinden sie sich gefesselt in einem Lagerraum. Anthony erklärt den beiden, dass er sie zum Abendessen verspeisen will und sie die letzten Momente zusammen genießen sollen. Während dieser Zeit befreien sich die beiden und finden Katia. Als sie auf ihren Rat zum Ausgang eilen, taucht Anthony auf. Als er Katia sieht, verwechselt er sie mit seiner Verlobten Sophia und sagt ihr, sie solle sich im Nähern. Doch Katia schüttelt ihren Kopf und versteckt sich hinter Layton. Wütend denkt Anthony, dass Layton „Sophias“ Mann ist und fordert ihn im Schwertkampf heraus. Layton nimmt sich daraufhin ein Schwert von einer Ritterrüstung und fängt an zu kämpfen. Doch Anthony wurde kurzatmig. Katia schrie, dass sie aufhören sollten. Sie meint, dass er diese Belastung nicht verkraften könne, und erklärt daraufhin, dass Anthony ihr Großvater sei. Doch er glaubt, dass er zu jung ist, um ein Großvater zu sein. Katia erklärt, dass dies alles eine Illusion war. Sie wurde dann von Layton unterbrochen, der alles aufklärte. Unter dem Schloss befand sich eine gigantische Baugrube, ein Krater, aus dem seit 50 Jahren durch Bergungsarbeiten halluzinogenes Gas in die Luft von Folsense und Umgebung entweicht. Anthony konnte dem Ganzen keinen Glauben schenken und wirbelte sein Schwert herum, worauf er versehentlich eines der Kabel durchtrennte, welche den riesigen Kronleuchter über ihnen hielten. Als dieser herunterfiel, begann das Schloss in sich zusammenbrechen, wodurch der Krater versiegelt wurde. Jeder kam unverletzt heraus, doch Anthony ist schockiert, als er, wie die Stadt und er in Wahrheit aussehen. Dann erzählt er alles über seine Liebe Sophia. Doch Luke sagt, dass sich in der Schatulle gar nichts befindet und Anthony meint, es gebe einen zweiten Weg, diese zu öffnen. Luke musste einen Satz Anthonys richtig deuten, um den Mechanismus zu finden. Nachdem dies getan wurde, wurde ein Brief in der Schatulle gefunden, welchen sie Anthony überreichen. Dieser ist vom Brief geschockt, da es sich nicht um seine eigene Schrift handelt, sondern die von Sophia. Dort steht, dass sie den Brief von Anthony erhalten hat und nicht mehr lange zu leben hat. Sie musste sich währenddessen um Katia kümmern und bei diesen Sätzen umarmte Anthony seine Enkelin. Man sah auch Beluga seinen Bruder umarmen. Am Ende zeigt Layton Luke und Flora einen Zeitungsartikel indem steht, dass Dr. Schrader noch am Leben ist und sich nur in einem Scheintod befand. Nebenaufgaben Im Koffer des Professors kann man neben Laytons Tagebuch, den Geheimnissen und dem Rätselindex wieder Langzeitaufgaben finden. Die vier neuen Aufgaben ersetzen die vier alten aus dem ersten Teil. Luke und der Professor erhalten für diese Nebenaufgaben wieder nach dem Lösen bestimmter Rätsel passende Gegenstände. Hat man alle entdeckt, lassen sich die Aufgaben vollständig lösen. Altes Tagebuch 100px Die Seiten sind mit Schlössern verriegelt. Jeder Schlüssel, den Luke und Layton finden, öffnet eine Seite, er kann aber nur einmal benutzt werden. Das Tagebuch verrät einiges über die Vergangenheit einer wichtigen Person im Spiel. Kamera 100px Die Kamera ist zu Beginn nur ein leeres Gehäuse. Trotzdem finden die beiden im Laufe der Geschichte alle mechanischen Einzelteile, um sie wieder funktionstüchtig zu machen. Die freigeschalteten Rätsel im „Haus des Adlerauges“ sind Von Küste zu Küste, Ein Block zu viel und Weg mit den Kugeln 6. Hamster 100px Der Hamster ist zu dick und braucht dringend eine Trainingsstrecke. Die freigeschalteten Rätsel im „Haus des Tierfreundes“ sind Des Hexers Wunsch, Würfelwinkel und Wirrer Irrgarten. Teekoffer 100px Später im Spiel gibt es eine Menge Leute, die einen wirkungsvollen Tee brauchen, sei es zur Entspannung oder Sonstigem. Wer alle Kräuterzutaten gefunden hat, kann mit den richtigen Kombinationen Rezepte für jeden Geschmack finden. Die freigeschalteten Rätsel im „Haus der Teemeisterin“ sind Das Epigramm, AA x AA = BBCC und Süße Türme 4. Entwicklung Veränderungen Der Gründer von Level 5, Akihiro Hino, sprach in einem Interview 2009 über die Veränderungen von Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora gegenüber Teil 1: Charaktere Professor Layton Ankunft in Folsense.jpg| Professor Hershel Layton |link=Professor Hershel Layton Luke im Molentary-Express.png| Luke Triton |link=Luke Triton Profil Flora.jpg| Flora Reinhold |link=Flora Reinhold Don Paolo Lachend.jpg| Don Paolo |link=Don Paolo Katia vor dem Molentary-Express.png| Katia Anderson |link=Katia Anderson Anthony.jpg| Anthony Herzen |link=Anthony Herzen :Weitere Charaktere: hier Medien * Layton Kyōju to Akuma no Hako (OST) Publikationen Dieses Spiel ist für drei verschiedene Plattformen erhältlich: den Nintendo DS, das Mobiltelefon sowie für iOS und Android auf dem Smartphone. In Japan erschien am 12. Februar 2009 ein Re-Release für den Nintendo DS unter dem Namen Layton Kyōju to Akuma no Hako Friendly Version (japanisch: レイトン教授と悪魔の箱 フレンドリー版). Diese Version beinhaltete sowie das Re-Release des ersten Spiels neben den nun auch , um jüngeren Spielern das Textverständis zu erleichtern. Neben den bereits vorinstallierten Rätsel der Woche befand sich zusätzlich auch ein Trailer zu Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft im Auswahlmenü. Wissenswertes * Am 20. Juni 2019 erschien eine HD-Neuauflage für Smartphones unter dem Titel „Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora – HD für Mobilgeräte“. * Das Lied, welches während der Credits des Spiels zu hören ist heißt Iris~Shiawase no Hako~ und wird von der japanischen Sängerin Salyu gesungen. * In der Spielanleitung gibt es auch die Fahrkarte. * In der japanischen Version gibt es noch das Bonus Spiel Layton Kyōju to London no Kyūjitsu. Galerie Artworks und Screenshots Professor Layton Pandora Anthony.jpg‎|Artwork des Titelbildes Schrader.png|Schrader beim Schreiben des Briefes Layton Luke Chelmey Barton.jpg|Der Inspektor am Tatort Luke Schlussfolgerung.png|Lukes schlaue Schlussfolgerung Flora2.png|Hier begegnen Layton und Luke Flora. Chelmey und Barton.png|Chelmey hat die Puzzelteile mit dem Bild der Schatulle verloren. Barton ist entsetzt. Katia Kleinkind.png|Katia als Kleinkind Layton und Luke im Bahnhof.png|Der Professor und Luke vor dem Molentary-Express Layton2 Molentary Express Artwork.png Sophia und Anthony.png|Anthony tanzt mit Sophia :Weitere Bilder: Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora/Galerie Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite (Deutsch) * Offizielle Webseite (Japanisch) * Offizielle Webseite (Englisch) Einzelnachweise en:Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box es:El profesor Layton y la caja de Pandora fr:Professeur Layton et la boîte de Pandore it:Il Professor Layton e lo Scrigno di Pandora nl:Professor Layton en de Doos van Pandora Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Hauptspiele